


Abrasion

by marvel_babie



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memories, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sad, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_babie/pseuds/marvel_babie
Summary: A short little fic about what happens when Jessica gets home. I dont know if im gonna make another part, but let me know if you want one!
Kudos: 4





	Abrasion

Jessica is overwhelmed by Gil being in the hospital and Dani suggests she go home and get some rest. Dani offers her a ride home but Jessica decides that she's gonna drive Gil's car home instead because well...she wants to be alone. 

Jessica kissed Gil on his cheek, whispering her goodbyes. She grabbed his keys and walked out of the room and say goodnight to Dani, JT, and Tally on her way towards the Elevator. Once she got to the car, she got in and immediately started sobbing. 

She cries in the parking lot for about 20 minutes before she decides to finally head home. Jessica turned the car on and made her way out of the parking lot an onto the road.

Jessica gets home and see's blood splattered all over the living room. But instead of blowing up and asking questions, she breaks. She didnt fall or screaming or anything, she stays completely quiet, turns towards the stairs, and goes up to her room. Once she's there, she doesn't close the door to have privacy. Privacy is the last thing she's worried about. Actually, she's a not worried about anything. She doenst care anymore. She feels nothing. She didn't feel the tears streaming down her cheeks anymore. She didn't feel her heart hurting anymore. She didn't even feel herself fall onto the bed. 

She could hear though. Everything. Her heartbeat being the loudest. She heard the busy New York streets, the clock in the bathroom ticking, and she heard her babies starting up the stairs. Well, they weren't babies anymore, but they were still her ever so small bundles of joy. 

Flashbacks of their childhood flash through her mind. She saw her kids playing in the park, hearing the pure sound of children's laughter. She misses that sound. Not just of childrens laughter, but her children's laughter. Not even as kids but just in general. 

She actually couldn't quite recall the last time she heard either of her kids laugh. Quick flashbacks upon flashbacks run through her mind until her mind stops on one in particular. She sees John Watkins chloroforming her son. Jessica soon realizes that she's being chloroformed as well. Because she's had such a history with drugs, it takes a bit longer for hers to kick in. She sees Martin's hands around her waist, walking her towards their room right down the hall. She turns towards him, looking confused. What was happening? what had she just seen? And why is the room spinning? 

With Martin's "help", she made it to their bed. He laid her down, smiling at her and telling her everything is okay and that she's gonna forget all this ever happened.

Jessica shot up from her flashback and saw her Son standing right in front of her. Was he calling her name? She sees her daughter- my sweet daughter. so beautiful-trail in right behind her brother. Just like when they were kids. Malcolm in front and a shy Ainsley trailing behind.

"Mom?" 

Malcolm looks at his mother with concerned eyes. Not that that look was anything new. He had always been concerned for his mother. Especially after she fell apart. The first time that is. Once their father had left, she had gotten further into drugs and drinking and less into keeping it together. Though you couldn't have blamed her, considering the circumstances.

"Mom, I need you to talk to me, okay? Hey! look at me! Mom I need you to focus, okay?" 

Focusing seemed like an impossible task. It was dark. And blurry. And she could no longer hear clearly. Everything seemed to be muffled by the thoughts racing through her mind.

How many times did he drug me? What exactly was I supposed to forget? Why did it feel...familiar? Had he drugged me before? Questions upon questions raced through her mind. She started to hold her head, thinking that maybe she was just dizzy again. Nope. The voices. They wouldn't stop. She heard her voice asking her questions at a hundred miles per hour, Martin taunting her, her mother yelling at her, and she saw memories of her father. Her sweet old father, comforting her with his words and holding her after fights with her mother. 

She focused on that voice. It calmed her. Soon enough she was able to hear her children calling out to her. They sounded worried. No, scared. Confused? It didn't matter. What did matter was that she attend to her children. Her beautiful children. Smart as ever. Her babies, all grown up. 

"Mom?!" Malcolm by her side, trying to get her to snap out of it and talk to him. 

"Yeah?" when she finally answered, she heard her kids sigh in relief. 

"Mother, we can expla-" 

"No. I dont want to hear it. We can talk about it tomorrow but tonight? Tonight I just want to be alone. I dont care right now. I can care later. Right now, we just need to get him out and get everything cleaned up. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Understood?" 

"Yes, mother" 

"Good. Now let's go." 

Jessica stood in her 5 inch heels, legs feeling numb and wobbly. She used her son for a bit of support as she got adjusted. Well, physically adjusted. Mentally adjusting is gonna take a while considering what she just saw downstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything is cleaned and not one speck of blood is spotted, she makes her way up the stairs, only getting 4 steps up before she turns around to see her son and daughter looking almost as they did as children. Small. But now, they had this tiresome look to them. They've been through so much. If only I could take their pain away...

"If you want to sleep here, you're more than welcome to. Umm...you're gonna have trouble sleeping so I have some Xanax...somewhere and alcohol helps too. Im down the hall if you need me. Goodnight, my loves" 

As she made her way up the stairs, she heard both Malcolm and Ainsley say their goodnight's even though it obviously was not going to be good. Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote this late at night so im sorry for any mistakes. if you would like an update, please let me know and I'll try my best!


End file.
